Zenki Opinion Fic of Lolin Remastered
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: Here's is a remastered version.


**First text fiction of lolin**

**by ~Khaossonicv12**

**Khaossonicv12 presents**

Three Anime/Manga characters of awesomeness!

Today's Anime/Manga Trio

A priestess and two Demon Gods

**A Kishin Douji Zenki opinion**

Hello readers and beyond and welcome to the first chapter of a... I don't know how many chapters of this observation of some cool anime characters but hey I wanna show some of you lovers of asian animations my own personal opinion. So how about we start of with a 90's anime about a girl and a midget who's actually a badass demon god of pure epicness! who later on whuups some evil demon ass, meet a dude who's another demon god with divine bishounen looks that makes the fangirls faint from his sexy eyes... uh... moving on with an overview.

The anime/manga with said characters I briefly describe a bit but will have more description is known as Kishin Douji Zenki or Demon God-Child Zenki, I'm goin' with the first thing I said because if you already know "kishin" means a ****ing demon god! In my opinion that would mean you're ****ed 10 to infinity times over depending on the anime/manga kishin but I digress. The main characters of this 51 eps / 12 manga volumes of badass demon fun for all, except for babies, are Chiaki Enno: a female descendant of a great sorcerer named Ozuno Enno, Akira: an exact descendent of the demon god Goki who is a guardian shield to his master I.E. Chiaki, and Zenki: who needs no description of how epic this dude is. There are the supportin' cast also but let's stick with the girl and the guardian spirits or kishins or whatever.

Now the first character of the three to start off my opinion fic would be **Chiaki Enno**.

Chiaki is probably an average highschooler living a decent schoolgirl life with friends; being an exorcist, and commanding a ferocious demon lord pretty normal if you ask me, lol. Chiaki is a descendent of Master Ozuno who used the fearsome Zenki to protect the world for eeevil creatures of eeeeeviiiiill, now Chiaki controls the mighty kishin with the aid of a... bracelet. Yeah don't judge on the bracelet that trinket because it allows Chiaki to call forth the godly Zenki and transform him and revert. Chiaki at first to me was some kinda average girl with a demon kid to do all the fighting, but actually she can also defend herself and others with those skills of a priestess, those spells are definitely not for show, I saw some effects those magic papers can do and they looked painful! Not only using incantations in the last volume she got hot new duds and tamped up magic! And SWING at monsters with a sword! Chiaki won't even hesitate to jump in dangers way to help Zenki and Goki in any way she can, that's some courage! Sheesh Chiaki you got skills, and that's why you are awesome.

Chiaki's not the only one we'll now look at the bishounen blue demon lord himself, **Goki or Akira**... or uh never mind Goki yeah let's go with that. If some of you only seen the anime and you think Goki is not all that great... BULL****! Goki is more badass than that, don't believe me then you should read the manga! Goki is more kickass there than in the anime. Anyway what makes Goki more awesome in the manga because he not only defends others including Chiaki but he can kick massive ass on his own! He got his own weapon known as the Immovable Dragon Staff that can break freakin' bones in my eyes when Goki's in his SECOND form yeah a SECOND form in the MANGA! And with no dragon staff, his strikes can freaking freeze you SOLID when he ascends to his THIRD form later in the manga oh yeah and there's more Goki can do cool combination moves with Zenki a supreme combo move they used on Inugami in the last part of volume 7 that turned Inugami to DUST! Goki, you shown yourself of being a badass that girls want to hold you... never mind Goki you're just awesome.

And now we come the big big one, the creme de la creme the mac daddy the king, the grand finale the ultimate badass of demons gods the mightiest of the mightiest, the one the only KISHIN DOUJI **ZENKI **!

That's right the midget/chibi is sooooo cute and so cuddley, even I want to hug him sooooo much and... *PUNCHED IN GROIN* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW my nuts _ sorry Zenki. *Three weeks of ice packs later* no where was I oh yeah, Zenki in his real form and not midget/chibi form. Alright after that embarrassing moment, WHY is Zenki that badass let's see badass face, badass muscles, badass hair, badass eyes, badass attacks, badass axe of diamond, so yeah badass. He is like the Wolverine of this series why? BECAUSE HE IS A &%*(IN' BADASS DEMON GOD! His true form is a Level 2 of BADASS, in his third form that is ULTIMATE BADASS, and the fourth form in my opinion because level 1 is his kid form IS STILL BADASS! Nothing can move this GODLY RED DEMON GOD NOTHING! Actually Zenki is kinda nervous if Goki's around during breakfast heh heh if Zenki ever tries to get a rice ball from Chiaki's plate heh heh *punched in nuts again* (pained voice) Touchey ooooooo _.

Despite that Zenki you are still the ULTIMATE BADASS!

And there we go those are my own opinions of Chiaki the priestess of cool magic and incantations, Goki the blue demon lord of bishounen coolness as ice, and the fearsome Zenki of BADASS!

I'm Khaossonicv12 and I need some more ice packs ooooo my nuts... _


End file.
